The Wedding
by Alys Lynn
Summary: It had been a long time coming... Nine years, in fact. And Link was now more than ready to start his new life with the one who had, so long ago, stolen his heart.


**_A/N:_ **_I told you there would be one-shots to follow! I just hadn't expected it to take this long until I cranked one out. But...here it is now! I hope you guys like it. I have another one in mind I'm going to start working on since I've finished with this one. I'll write it as quickly as I can?_

_Thanks to my PIC, **Renrin**, for being my ever-faithful beta._

_Happy reading everyone!_

**The Wedding**

Link stared at his mess of hair in the mirror for what felt like hours. It hung in damp, heavy tendrils all around his shoulders and down his back, and he frowned at it. Today was important…it made him feel like his hair should be doing something more special than the average, everyday braid. And yet he couldn't figure out what in the world to do. What hair style would be good enough for the most important day of his life? He sighed, disgruntled.

"Forget what you look like?" asked a voice.

He turned around to see Saria hovering in the doorway of the room with her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing a light silver dress that fell to her knees, with Kokiri green trim on the bottom of the skirt and the sleeves, which were long and reached almost past her fingers. Despite her lovely attire, he sent a mock glare her way and went back to regarding his hair. "I just don't know what to do with it."

Saria walked into the room. "I'm sorry, Link, but there's not much that can be done about your face."

"I'm serious, Saria!"

The Sage laughed. "Okay, okay, jeez." She hopped up on the bed to get a better view. "Well…what kind of look are you going for?"

He shrugged, helpless. "I have no idea. It has to be special, though, nothing mundane."

Saria thought a moment. "Link, fetch me that stool so I can reach your tall head."

Link nodded and quickly did as he was told. He took his place back in front of the mirror and Saria's fingers wound into his hair. She tugged and pulled at it gently for a while as she trailed through the tendrils. He was unaffected by the sensations, too nervous to be bothered with them. Not to mention it was _Saria's _hands and not Kafei's. Link heard her make a little "oh" noise under her breath just as her hands started to move in earnest. He felt a warmth settle around his head and before long his hair was nice and dry, and as he watched her work, he saw it start to curl. The blonde strands began to tighten into loose waves about his face and down his back. He had never seen his hair curl before and he raised his eyebrows in interest. When Saria seemed satisfied with her work, she took up certain pieces of his hair and started to pull them back in a crisscross type fashion so that the top of his head ended up having a pattern. She tied it off with white ribbon so that it would match what he was supposed to wear today, and then stepped back and off of her stool.

"Is that alright? I'm not sure what you were going for so…" She trailed off, an uncertainty to her voice.

He smiled and reached a hand up to tug at one of his curls and watched it spring back up. The sight thrilled him. "I think it looks great, thank you. Kafei will be pleased."

The Kokiri looked up and smiled herself. "You're welcome. I'm glad I could help." And then she paused for a long moment. "I can't believe you're getting married," she finally said.

Link laughed. "Me neither. And to Kafei, of all people. Who would've thought it?"

Saria shook her head. "Not me. Can you believe it's already been two years since you and Kafei moved into that house in Kakariko?"

"No, not really," he replied as he moved away from the mirror and took a seat on his old bed. "It's gone by really fast; Kafei and I have been so busy." And it was true, they had. In the last two years, they had redecorated the house, built it up a little, and put a tall fence around the yard. They had prepared the spare room of the house for Ina, who had been allowed to start visiting about eight months after she had been born. Anju would meet them in a carriage halfway and Link and Kafei, also in a carriage, would pick the child up and return her to their home for a short time. Ina was very well behaved and was never all that fussy. It seemed she enjoyed the ride. Kafei was, of course, ecstatic to have his daughter around. Ina only came every few months because the trip was so long, but was allowed to stay for two weeks for that very reason. It wasn't the best circumstance, but Kafei had taken whatever Anju offered. It had been decided that once Ina got older, she could stay for even longer if she so desired, but that was still a ways off, considering Ina had only recently turned two. When the child was not around, Link had taken it upon himself to train Kafei to fight. He had taught his lover how to wield a blade as well as use a bow and arrow, and how to handle himself in hand-to-hand combat. Not that he ever thought Kafei would need it, but Link figured it didn't hurt to prepare him. After all, he was the lover of the Hero of Time. Baddies sought Link out as though _attuned _to him, so, on the off chance some evil overlord tried to overthrow Hyrule again, Link wanted Kafei to be able to defend himself in case he was ever kidnapped or something.

"Hello? Are you listening to me?"

Link blinked and shook himself out of his thoughts. "What?" His gaze turned to Saria to see her roll her eyes exasperatedly.

"I said, you should get dressed now that your hair is done. We don't have a lot of time left before the ceremony."

Her words sent a little thrill through Link and he stood. "Okay." He walked over to the desk and took the clothes folded there into his hands. "You can't stay here for me to change, Saria," he said offhandedly as he unfolded his outfit.

"Tck, like I'd want too," she shot back playfully before walking out of the door.

He snorted but said nothing in reply. He shrugged out of his button down and laid it on the bed, followed by his pants, before he held up his wedding shirt. It was white, of course, with long, baggy sleeves with a tight cuff on the wrist. It had swirling designed sewed onto them that, when caught in the light just right, would glisten minutely. He slipped it on, buttoned it up, and pulled on his pants next. They were also white and fit snugly around his waist and legs before cuffing, like his shirt, on his calves. They weren't tight, by any means, but there wasn't a lot of excess fabric so that they didn't bunch. The tunic, though, that was Link's favorite thing about his outfit. It was sleeveless and a deep, forest green, with a white lining. Sewn onto the tops of shoulders, the hems, and the legs were the same swirling patterns as the white sleeves of the undershirt, except these were a soft gold. It was tight across his chest and torso (but not overly so) before loosening around his hips. It fell to the middle of his thighs. Link loved it. The women who made it for him asked him repeatedly if he was sure he didn't want it to be blue, so it'd bring out his eyes, but he had declined every time. He wanted to sport the colors of the Kokiri. They were his people, after all.

He walked back over to the mirror to take in his appearance, and he had to grin. He thought he looked quite good, and he was certain Kafei would think so too. His mind floated to his lover and Link wondered for a moment what he would be wearing. It would probably be something quite similar to his outfit, considering the women who made Link's also made Kafei's. His new boots were sitting by the door so he moved over to them and tugged them on. They were made especially for the wedding, taller than his everyday boots, and were almost the same exact green of his outfit save for being a little darker. They had that same soft gold color as well, infused onto the hem of the fold at the top and down the sides of the calves and foot. They were tighter and nowhere near as clunky as his brown ones. Link loved them, too.

A moment later, Saria knocked on the wall. "You're dressed now, right?" When Link called out that he was, she came back inside and gasped a little. "Oh wow, Link, you look amazing."

"Thank you."

Saria came over to him and climbed back up on her stool to get a better look at him. Her small hands came up and cupped Link's cheeks. "You've really grown up, you know," she said softly.

Link nodded. "Yes, that tends to happen as time passes." He paused. "At least, when you're not jumping back and forth through it."

Saria laughed. "Shut it, I'm trying to have a moment with you." And so Link laughed and quieted. "I just mean," the Sage continued, "that you've come a long way from the boy that used to live in this very tree-house, traipsing off to the Great Deku tree to free him from the clutches of evil. Now you're this great Hero, about to get married to the one you love more than air. I'm…proud of you."

The Kokiri's eyes were glistening and Link smiled softly at her. "It's only my wedding, Saria. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

She dropped her hands and crossed them over her chest again as she blinked the wetness out of her eyes. "I know that," she replied tensely. "I was just…saying."

Link chuckled and shook his head before dipping down and kissing her green hair. "Well, thank you. I appreciate the sentiments."

Saria waved him away. "Stop it, you'll mess it up. Anyway, are you ready now? It's almost time and Avana told me while you were dressing that Kafei is about to be on his way over there."

He felt another thrill go through him and it was immediately followed by nervousness. He swallowed. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Saria smirked at him. "It's only your wedding, Link."

He tugged a lock of her hair. "Shut it, Sage."

She laughed, hopped off her stool, and headed out the door. After one more look in the mirror, Link followed her. _The forest is quiet today_, he noted as he walked out his door and climbed down the ladder. However, he was certain the same could not be said for the Great Deku Tree meadow. That's where both the wedding and the reception would take place. According to Saria, the entire place had been decorated and done-up. He sighed a little as he walked towards it and he hoped it wasn't _too_ flashy. Then again, the Kokiri rarely had a chance celebrate with others that weren't of their own kind, and their child-like nature most assuredly would've gotten the better of them. Link sighed again, but there was amusement in it this time.

He was walking through the…entryway, he guessed…that led to the meadow, and couldn't help but smile. Laced from tree to tree were bright ribbons and red, big round ball-like lights. They each cast a really warm glow about the path, and Link found he actually liked it. However, he became thoroughly distracted when a loud squeal of excitement sounded and something small collided with his legs.

"Daddy Link!"

Link grinned and looked down to see Ina had just thrown her little arms around him. He scooped her up quickly and tossed her into the air. She giggled in delight before curling up against him when he brought her to his chest. "What are you doing, little miss?"

"Ina looks for daddy Link!"

He laughed. "I think you're supposed to stay with your sitter, Ina."

She shook head wildly, her dark purple curls bouncing all about her round face. "Nope! Ina be with you!"

He smiled and nuzzled her hair before holding her out a bit. "Well, since you're here now, let me look at you." Her hair was done up on the top of her head, her curls hanging down from a high, loose bun, as well as a few delicately framing her face. She was wearing a slightly poofed ivory dress that fell just below her knees, with a red sash tied round the waist that made a big bow on the back. She had on a pair of flat red shoes, matched to her sash, which clasped over the top of her feet. She looked adorable. "My my, what a little princess you are!"

She beamed. "Ina is a princess!"

He laughed again, but before he could reply, another voice brought his attention away from her.

"Ina, there you are! You can't just go running off like that!"

Link looked over and saw one of Nabooru's most trusted guards coming over. He nodded at her. "She likes to disappear; you have to watch her carefully."

The guard flushed somewhat. "Yeah, that's what Lady Nabooru told me. I know now." She turned her eyes to Ina. "Don't I, little one?"

Ina giggled. "Ina tricks Uri."

The guard couldn't help but smile. "Yes, you tricked Uri. Can you come with me now? It's time to watch the ceremony start."

She whined and latched her arms around Link's neck, and Link smiled softly. "You need to go with her, pet. The sooner you do, the sooner the party will start. You'll like that, right?"

She immediately withdrew and held her arms out for Uri, excitedly squealing about the party. Link snorted and shook his head before passing his daughter over. "Keep a better eye on her," he chastised gently, though he knew Ina was perfectly safe nestled in the forest. Even so, he didn't want her wandering off into the Lost Woods. That would be tiresome. Uri flushed again but nodded before hurrying off with Ina, and Link followed her after another moment. He had almost come into the clearing, and his heart had very abruptly started to hammer in his chest. He sighed and brought a hand over it in the hopes that would slow it down. It did not. He rolled his eyes but ignored it, for he knew just beyond the trees at the end of this pathway, Kafei would be waiting for him. With forced confidence, he all but strutted out and into the meadow, but his feet stuttered to a stop at what he saw.

The meadow looked amazing.

Hanging from almost every branch of the Great Deku Tree were the same round, red lights, and streamers and ribbons, all various hues of green and white. Below the Tree were multiple round tables, each covered in Kokiri green tablecloths, with vases in the center and a candle burning in each one. There was soft music playing, obviously charmed, and it floated around the warmly lit meadow and complimented the setting very nicely. Directly beneath the Tree, near the mouth that Link had entered all those years ago, was an archway, covered in white flower petals. And beside that archway…was Kafei.

All at once, Link's nervousness fled and made way for a warm excitement. His lover looked amazing. Just like he had thought, the outfit he wore was quite similar to Link's, save for the colors. Where Link's outfit was green, Kafei's was red, which meant the women had convinced the man to wear something that would bring out his eyes. Link grinned and started heading towards his lover, and that's when the music changed. He stopped to listen, and he realized it was an odd mix of the song Saria wrote. It sounded very pleasant, and he realized it was playing because he had entered the clearing. Kokiri were seated at the tables, as well as specially invited Goron, Gerudo, and Zora, and they were all now looking at Link expectantly. He blushed a little at all the attention as his eyes were drawn to the table closet to the archway. Seated at that table were Nabooru, Saria, Ruto and Tarik, Link and Darunia, Rauru, Uri and Ina. He smiled at them all, and then watched as Darunia rose from his seat and went to join Kafei. The Goron would be the one performing the ceremony, after all.

He took a deep breath and started to walk again. He knew his arrival signified the beginning of the ceremony, so he forced himself to focus. This was now his wedding. He grinned at the idea of it, his eyes now locked on Kafei's. He couldn't believe that he was _actually _going to be wed to the blue-haired man. It was almost too good to be true. Despite having been with Kafei the past two years, it still blew his mind that they were together, that Kafei had stayed with him and wanted to be with him and _loved _him. His lover smiled in return, and Link had to force himself not to quicken his steps to get to him. Saria had been very strict about how he was to walk in, and so he focused on keeping the pace slow until he finally arrived.

Kafei's smile suddenly morphed into a grin and he held out his hand. "Took you long enough," he teased lightly.

Link laughed and took the offered hand. "Forgive me. I was under strict orders not to run."

His lover laughed as well. "Ah, I see. Can't have you tripping at our wedding."

A warm feeling ballooned in his chest at the words and he took up Kafei's other hand, squeezing them both. "Our wedding… That has such a nice ring to it."

Kafei smiled softly. "It really does…"

There was a pause where the two just smiled at each other, before Darunia started speaking and so Link and Kafei turned their attention to the Goron. The ceremony had truly begun…

...

The wedding itself didn't take very long, and once it was over and Link and Kafei shared their first kiss as husbands, the meadow erupted in cheers, confetti was thrown, and whistles sounded from every table. Link broke away from his lover to laugh a little at such an enthusiastic reply, and to brush wetness from his eyes. He couldn't help it, though… How long had he wanted just this? How long had he pined for the man who'd just slipped a beautiful emerald-encrusted ring (forged from the Kokiri Emerald, said Kafei) on to his finger? How long had he waited for this moment to arise? There had been so many trials, so many things to get in his way and keep him from the one person he loved more than his own life. And yet, he and Kafei had overcome them. They had been able to push past even the barrier of time, and it brought them to this moment, this perfect moment.

Emotions still brimming much too close to the surface, Link brought he and Kafei's foreheads together. "I love you so much, Kafei," he murmured.

Kafei smiled softly, and even his eyes were bright. "I love you too, Link. More than anything."

Link whimpered and brought their lips together again, feeling tears slip down his cheeks despite his best efforts. It was just unbelievable to him that he was finally marrying his one true love, and it made him so ecstatic that he was overflowing. He wrapped his arms around Kafei's neck and pulled him as close as he possibly could, and smiled when he felt his… husband's arms twine around his waist and hold him just as close. It was amazing, and he never wanted to let him go. Ever.

That was, until he felt Ina once again collide with his legs. He broke away from Kafei to look down, and saw she was staring up at her father and holding her arms up. He heard Kafei chuckle and then he bent down and picked the toddler up. She beamed and held onto his neck with one arm, and then wrapped the other around Link's neck as well, keeping them close.

"Daddies kiss Ina!" she demanded.

Both Link and Kafei laughed, but immediately did as they were told and planted a sweet kiss on each of her plump little cheeks. She squealed in utter delight, and from Link's right he heard a low chuckle sound. He looked over to see Nabooru was watching them with golden eyes, her arms crossed over her chest, her long body clad in a deep purple dress. It was a halter and tapered down to a very small strip of fabric that ran down her torso, before widening and hugging her hips to fall all the way down to her feet. There were two slits up the sides that ran all the way up her legs. Her hair was down, for once, and fell almost to the backs of her knees in gorgeous crimson tendrils, and she had on a golden headdress with a big ruby stone on the center. Similar to the one she usually wore, to show her regality amongst her people.

Link smiled at her. "And what are you laughing about, Sage?"

She sauntered over, a smile on her face as she looked at Ina. "That child…she has you both wrapped tightly around her little fingers." And then she leaned down a bit. "Don't you, little one? Your fathers spoil you rotten."

Ina glared a little but she was giggling even so. "Ina is not rotten."

Nabooru laughed and held her arms out for the child, and she willingly went. Ina had a soft spot for Nabooru, she always had. Link smiled and returned to holding Kafei, kissing him softly and nuzzling against him, just as he heard the music very abruptly change. He knew, without the reminder from Saria, that it was time for he and Kafei to dance. He withdrew from his husband a bit and held his gaze. "Shall we?"

Kafei blushed but nodded. "Let's dance."

Link grinned and took Kafei's hand in his before leading him out towards the very abruptly summoned dance floor in the middle of the meadow near the tables. Giggles and oohs and awes could be heard from almost every Kokiri mouth and it made Link flush as well. His people were always so easily excited. He pulled Kafei close to him (as he was going to lead, as instructed by Saria) and Kafei wrapped his arm around him while placing his hand in Link's. Link held the other man's gaze for a moment before, when he heard the musical cue to start moving, began the dance. He had not known how to dance prior to Saria's teachings, but Kafei did, and why Saria insisted Link lead he wasn't sure he'd ever know. Kafei was amazingly fluent with his steps and moves, and he made it look as though he didn't even have to think about it. Link didn't want to mess up and ruin the beauty of his husband moving, and so he made sure he focused on the dance. He couldn't stop looking into Kafei's deep ruby pools, though. They were entrancing, especially with the crimson color of his outfit and the lighting dancing across his features. He looked absolutely gorgeous, and his eyes were alight with happiness and love. It made Link's heart swell to the point of bursting in his chest, and he gently kissed the other man again before he broke apart and twirled him. The tables whistled and cheered softly, and Kafei laughed. It didn't take long before the world around them dropped away until all Link knew, saw, felt, was Kafei. His focus singled on his husband, and that was all there was for the entirety of their dance, and it was obvious Kafei was feeling the same way. When the music ended and it was time to break apart, Link twirled Kafei around one last time before he brought him in close and kissed him gently, lovingly. He poured every ounce of his affection for the man he held in his arms into the kiss, and was rewarded with the softest of whimpers and arms twining tightly around his neck.

Next in the program was eating, and there was such a plethora of foods there, absolutely everyone was satisfied. The Goron brought their special dishes (consisting of all their favorite rocks, of course), Kokiri prepared all sorts of organic, forest foods, Gerudo had various colorful and spicy plates set out, and the Zora had brought a few delicacies of fish. All around, the dining was perfection. It had been rather humorous for Link when a few of the Kokiri tried out the Gerudo dishes, and all but tripped over themselves running back to their tables for water or juice or, in some of the elder Kokiri's case, their specialty drink. The Gerudo hadn't seemed all that impressed with the organic dishes either, and even Nabooru had wrinkled her nose in distaste and refrained from trying any more. Obviously, no one but the Goron touched the rocks… Saria had made up a very delicious cake that it seemed everyone had liked and eaten quite a bit of, once the main courses were finished. When Link and Kafei had to cut it and feed it to each other, at the very last minute instead of smushing into each other's faces, they turned and did it to Ina instead. She'd squeaked and her eyes had grown wide with astonishment before she wiped it off and threw it back at her fathers, to everyone's delight.

It was a very enjoyable, amazing night. Link and Kafei didn't spend too much time out dancing, but they rarely stopped holding hands while they sat together at their table. At one point, however, Ina wanted to dance with both of them and Link and Kafei immediately agreed. She had been absolutely thrilled about the experience and had giggled and squealed the entire way through it. Link adored her…she was the most incredible little girl he knew he would ever meet, and she was quite obviously the light of Kafei's life. The way he gazed at her, smiled at her, spoke to her...it was all with the air of someone who cherished Ina down to their very core.

The party went on into the very late night (Ina, of course, was taken away to sleep), and as it did so, the dancing grew slightly more…provocative. Within all the species. Although, Link was certain that was due to the alcoholic beverages each group had brought with them, specific to their own tastes. Even the Kokiri were getting into it, and they were usually extremely reserved when it came to things of that nature. Link and Kafei, however, had eyes only for each other, and around two in the morning or so, Link took the other man's hand and led him away from the meadow, back towards his tree-house. Ina had been put down in Saria's home, since it was constantly surrounded by protection wards, and so Link was not remotely concerned with disturbing his daughter. He wanted to spend time with Kafei, and Kafei alone. Though tonight was all about them and their wedding, he felt he hadn't really been with his husband all night. They'd both been so distracted by what was going on around them that they didn't get a chance to just…be together. And Link wanted to remedy that.

He pulled Kafei into the house with him and led him over to the bed before kissing him deeply and pulling him close. After a few minutes, he felt the other man smile against his lips.

"I thought this was supposed to wait until our honeymoon?" he purred.

Link smiled in returned and tangled his hands into Kafei's soft blue locks, tugging them gently and drawing a soft moan from his husband's lips. "Our honeymoon isn't going to start for another week, we have Ina. You sure you want to wait that long to be ravished?"

The other man shook his head. "No, not even close," and he pushed Link roughly down onto the bed.

...

Though the lovemaking hadn't lasted too long, Link didn't want to go back to the party once they finished. Instead, he held Kafei in his arms and gently nuzzled against him. "Tonight has been really nice, hasn't it?"

Kafei shifted slightly to curl closer. "Mmm…it really has… Best wedding ever."

Link breathed a chuckled. "I'd hope so, considering this isn't your first."

Kafei laughed softly as well. "But it will be my last, that I am certain."

Link smiled and pulled his husband closer to him. "It better be. I love you too much to ever let you go again. I fought tooth and nail for you; I plan to keep my prize."

"Oh, I'm a prize am I?" The smile was evident in his voice.

Link nodded. "Of course you are. You've always been my prize, and you always will be, for the rest of our lives."

The other man sighed in content and sat up a bit so he could press his lips against Link's softly, much like Link had kissed him earlier. Link responded immediately and returned the kiss in the same way as he lifted a hand to cup his husband's face and caress his thumb across his skin. They remained together for a few minutes before Kafei pulled back. "I love you too, Link."

Link brushed Kafei's bangs from his sparkling eyes and kissed him briefly once more. "Happy wedding night."

Kafei snorted but his eyes remained gentle and full of adoration. "Happy wedding night."


End file.
